


Calm Time

by everlongo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlongo/pseuds/everlongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are vectors going into each other's directions: the crash is inevitable and they will follow united in their paths. This union is permanent and irreversible, it is definitive in it's own way. They are united by the love and pain from this crash. And they love every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Time

"You were supposed to leave" Will said, trembling.

"We couldn't leave without you" Hannibal answers, looking at his masterpiece with confident eyes. He can sense the confusion and betrayal in Will, the smell of his fear slowly entering his nostrils, the sweetness of it in a crescendo that made his mouth water.

Hannibal made a lot of progress with the other man. From sleepwalking nights, quivering messes in crime scenes, William evolved. He stoped being a simple piece of glass and started to become a mirror. The reflection in it looking more and more like Hannibal. Yet, the sharpness in the man never gone.

Will gazed into Abigail's face, too shocked to help the gasp that escaped his lips. She sensed the tension and left the room quickly, forcing Will to face this situation.

He held his head high and moved unconsciously closer to Hannibal. In a dance of predators, everything is a competition. Their eyes lock and their noses almost bump.

When there is a touch of lips, the air feels electric and time stops. The moment is theirs. They are vectors going into each other's directions: the crash is inevitable and they will follow united in their paths. This union is permanent and irreversible, it is definitive in it's own way. They are united by the love and pain from this crash. And they love every moment of it.

Hannibal's hands close around Will. One in his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, and the other around his waist. Will surrenders a lot more quickly than expected, tugging at Hannibal's sides. His shirt, spotted with blood and sweat from fighting with Jack Crawford, clings to his body as he moves them both, pressing Will to the counter. Will holds it until his knuckles turn white and Hannibal slots his thigh between his own. Will feels his arousal grow and his pants get tight, so he can't help but arch into Hannibal's touch and produce friction between their legs. 

Then their clothes began to fall apart as well as their perception of an outside world. They shared the ecstasy of arousal, they shared a mind palace and they shared monstrosity. Will could feel the evil within Hannibal as the man penetrated him. The rough treatment serving him just right. He wants to take everything Hannibal can give to him, pleasure and pain. And feeling it all overwhelms him.

When they are satisfied, Hannibal cleans them both, doing such a good job that there's no visible proof of the act that happened between them. 

Looking into Will's eyes he feels proud. His beautiful Will suffered so much because of him and he would suffer such a lot more. Hannibal was proud that the man took and accepted his role, always understanding his decisions.

Will felt happy by his side. He would do anything for Hannibal. He could run away with him, where no one knew who they were. He would lie and fight for Hannibal. Every flick of pain that the man could cause him would be like a kiss or a whisper of poetry against his skin. He could die and he would be happy, because he was beside someone he loved.

Nothing stops the surprised gasp to escape Will's mouth as he feels the hard and sharp edge of a knife entering his stomach. He feels and wears the pain in his face with pride. Hannibal hurt him but it felt like true love.

Now they were united completely, by tears and blood, the destroyed pieces left by their crash. Will loved Hannibal for the first time, but he was sure it would not be the last time.

Will felt the caress in his neck: a promise. This was an end, but not a permanent one. There would be a lot more to come. 

When he falls, the feel of warm blood around him is soothing. He sees Abigail Hobbs, he watches her as Hannibal slides his knife on her neck. He watches her last breath. He understands. He sees.

And his eyelids drop, the numb sensation alien in his troubled body. His body was trembling, but his mind was calm.

Calm like the sound of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work, I am really nervous.  
> I am not a native speaker so forgive any typo or anything like that, you guys can always talk to me and I'll fix it.  
> This fic is very influenced by Lana Del Rey, so I recommend reading this with Ultraviolence on.  
> Please leave a comment and encourage me to start a long series with original characters!  
> Bye you wonderful stags!


End file.
